1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film-size-interchangeable sheet film holder for use in large-format cameras. In a large-format camera, the lens is attached to a camera section called a front frame, and the film is loaded in a camera section called a rear frame, which accommodates a focusing glass, etc., the front and rear frames being joined together through bellows. The sheet film holder of the present invention consists of a large film holder in the form of a relatively wide plate, to which a smaller film holder can be attached. As the rear frame does not have to be replaced, use of this sheet film holder enables films having different sizes to be easily used in a large-format camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sheet film holder for large-format cameras has a standardized dimension regarding the distance between its surface facing the associated camera and the surface of the film in the holder, the dimension being determined in accordance with the film size. As a result, the position and size of the focusing glass of a large-format camera vary depending on a film size. Thus, each time a film having a size different from that of a previously used film is to be useful in the same, previously used large-format camera, it has been necessary to detach the entire rear frame, which accommodates the focusing glass and the film holder, and to attach a new rear frame containing a new focusing glass and film holder set which is in conformity with the new film size. Thus, because of the above, it has been necessary for a photographer to carry an additional rear frame for attaching a different focusing glass and film holder set.
For example, when two films having different sizes are to be used in a large-format camera, it has been necessary to prepare a film holder, focusing glass and rear frame for films of the smaller size, as well as a film holder, focusing glass and rear frame for films of the larger size. A single film holder, focusing glass and rear frame set constitutes a considerably heavy burden. Thus, it would be very burdensome to have to carry two sets of such equipment.